Toy construction system known in the prior art generally include a number of building blocks that can be assembled into structures. These blocks are either assembled by simply stacking them, or are configured with a top surface having an array of projections, and a bottom surface having a similar array of recesses adapted to connect to the projections of another building block. A structure is assembled by interconnecting the top and bottom of the building blocks. However, such building blocks are limited in versatility as the structures may only be extended vertically by stacking the blocks or laterally by overlapping stacked building blocks.
In this specification, where reference has been made to external sources of information, including patent specifications and other documents, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless stated otherwise, reference to such sources of information is not to be construed, in any jurisdiction, as an admission that such sources of information are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy construction block system which overcomes or at least ameliorates some of the abovementioned disadvantages or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.
Other objects of the invention may become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.